


Comfort (AU Levi x Reader)

by longliveloki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First fanfic I ever wrote, pretty cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: You wander outside on a cold day to help mend your broken heart.





	Comfort (AU Levi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my deviantart: swiggityswagtama  
> (Y/N) = your name  
> (Y/L/N) = your last name

The cold wind whipped around you, stinging your tear streaked face as you sat on a park bench. It’s already been three weeks…three weeks since your boyfriend of two years had broken up with you. You still couldn’t understand why he did so. The best explanation he came up with was, “I just couldn’t handle the stress.” The stress of what? Having someone love you? It puzzled you to no end.

You looked around at your surroundings. Some beautiful pine trees to your left, a quaint little pond to your right. The park was such a peaceful place early in the mornings. No one around, the perfect place to sit and cry, for your house had too many memories of the times you had with your ex.

You put your face in your hands and sob quietly. Why did things have to end this way? You truly thought he was the one. He was perfect in your eyes. But you obviously weren’t perfect to him.

You hear someone walking up to where you were sitting. Nervously, you wipe your eyes and try to pretend as if nothing happened, but you knew you looked like a mess.

You tried to ignore the presence, but instead of the person walking right by you, they sat down on the bench. You quickly see a glance only to be met with a steel-cold gaze from a very handsome man. You look away to the side frantically, trying to calm yourself down. _It’s okay (Y/n). He won’t bother you. You’re just a pathetic woman crying her eyes out over a guy who wasn’t everything you had hoped for. Calm. Down._

An awkward silence fell over you two. Well, at least it was awkward for you. You figured the man would get up and walk away soon, seeing as you were sulking and that isn’t the best thing to be around. But, to your amazement, about a minute after he sat down he sighed deeply and asked in a soft tone, “Hey. What're you crying for?”

The man turned to you and you incredulously whipped your head in his direction and stared, mouth agape. Did he seriously just ask you how you were? This guy actually cared enough to ask?

You try to gain your composure to be able to answer him. “Uh-uhm…” you awkwardly start. “My boyfriend broke up with me.”

He nods.

“I'm sorry to hear that. But why are you sitting here on a cold morning? Why not just stay home and try to heal?” He asks.

“Well…I find more solace when I’m surrounded by nature. That and my house is filled with so many memories of the both of us… It’s too painful to be around.” You explain, rubbing your fingers together, a nervous tick you acquired at a young age.

“I’m afraid I can’t offer much advice. Love was never for me. Too much of a hassle to keep up with.” He snickers. Had he always been this gorgeous?

“Really?” Your eyebrows knit in frustration. “I mean, it’s fine not to want to be in a relationship. I can totally understand that, it can be hard work sometimes. But there are so many reasons as to why they are amazing, and worth the effort.”

“And what reasons might those be?”

“For one…You constantly have someone helping you out through thick and think. A crutch to help you when you are hurt. Whomever your significant other may be, they’ll always support you and love you for who you are. I know I’m being cheesy, but from my own personal experience, it’s wonderful to love and be loved in return. My ex always used to take me out to coffee every Monday morning. He did so as a sign that he was always thinking of me, because every Monday I would be stressed from having to go to work all day. I miss those days…” You sigh dejectedly.

“Hm,” The man looks as if to be in deep thought. “My name is Levi, by the way. Levi Ackerman.” He offers to you.

_Oh crap! I’ve been so self-absorbed this whole time I forgot to give him my name! How rude…_

“I’m (Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I’m so sorry for not saying sooner! Thank you so much for listening to me rant.” You nervously laugh, looking at your hands in your lap.

“I was thinking, (Y/N). What you said might be true.” He looks at his phone quickly. "I'd gladly buy you a cup of coffee, what with this cold weather." The ends of his lips turn upwards ever so slightly.

For the first time in three weeks, you sincerely smile.

“I think I’d like that.”


End file.
